


It Is Complicated

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fal tor pan, M/M, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the "Dining On Ashes" scene in Star Trek VI—The Undiscovered Country.</p><p>In order to make sense of this ficlet, you should be familiar with "ST VI" and of course the events taking place in Star Trek III-TSFP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue that is taken from ST VI is by D. M.Flynn and L. Nimoy.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek does not belong to me

Spock, clad in white robes, reclined on his bunk. Since the _fal tor pan_ , he meditated in white, to signify his rebirth.

The door to his quarters swooshed open and shut.

McCoy stood at the foot of the bed, scowling, dressed in sleeping attire. Dark circles were apparent under the bloodshot eyes. He had showered, but was still unshaven from his ordeal on Rura Penthe.

Spock beckoned him over with a slight move of his head.

McCoy immediately strode up, got into the bunk. He wriggled around for a few moments. Spock watched out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the man to get comfortable in the fetal position. McCoy rested his head against Spock's shoulder.

At the drawn out sigh, Spock finally reached over, placing his fingertips on McCoy's psi points.

 _'I miss being one with you.'_

Soon the doctor fell into a deep sleep, snoring softly.

Spock gently removed his hand. He stared up at the ceiling, musing over recent events. Pensive. McCoy might call it `brooding'. He met his steepled fingers to his lips.

His door slid open yet again. The captain entered the cabin, fumbling for the light.

"I prefer it dark," Spock called out.

"Dining on ashes?"

"You were right. It was arrogant presumption on my part that got us into this…situation. You and the doctor might have been killed."

"The night is young," Kirk said. "Spock, you said it yourself. It was logical. Peace is worth a few personal risks. You're a great one for logic. I'm a great one for rushing in where angels fear to tread. We're both extremists. Reality is probably somewhere in between. I couldn't get past the death of my son."

"I was prejudiced by Valeris' accomplishments as a Vulcan."

"Chancellor Gorkon had to die before I understood how prejudiced I was."

Spock rose to sit on the bunk. "Is it possible that we have grown so old and inflexible as to have outlived our usefulness? Would that constitute a…joke?"

"Don't crucify yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"I was responsible."

"For no actions but your own."

"That is not what you said at the trial."

"I was just being `captain of the ship'. Human Beings—"

"But Captain, you and I both know that I am not Human."

"Spock, you want to know something? Everybody's Human."

"I find that remark…insulting."

Kirk smiled. His eyes drifted past Spock, watching the slumbering man in the berth. "What the hell is going on between you two?" he asked, gently.

Spock followed Kirk's gaze. "It is complicated."

"I see. Come on, I need you."

Spock stood up, pulled off his white meditation robe, donned the maroon jacket, then left with the captain for the bridge.

McCoy snorted awake. "Alright," he murmured. "I'll be up there in a few minutes."

______  
fin


End file.
